


The Unnamed Liam Payne Omorashi.

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is on a date with Danielle. Nothing can possibly go wrong, can it?</p>
<p>When you have a bladder the size of a pea.. possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unnamed Liam Payne Omorashi.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on deviantART too after a lovely girl called Becky (RoyalFunky) told me to write it. Yes this is ANOTHER 1D omorashi, some Payzer sprinkled into it too.. Liam is the victim. Again *sigh* Omorashi is the arousal of a full bladder (desperation) or someone wetting themselves.. don't like, don't read.
> 
> Oh and expect more from me. Going to make a 1D omo library! *grin*

Liam Payne smiled happily as he walked arm in arm with his girlfriend, Danielle Peazer, into a restaurant. It was nice to just have a day out (or night, as it were) with his girlfriend and not many fans interrupting their much-needed alone time.  
"I can't believe it!" Danielle grinned as she looked around. "Thank you so much Liam! This must have cost loads!"  
Liam giggled. It had cost a lot but he wasn't going to admit it. "Anything for my beautiful girl." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Now come on, I'm really hungry!"  
Dani giggled. "You're turning into Niall."  
"Oh no!" Liam joked. Walking his girl into a private booth, he pulled out a chair. "Ms Payne please do sit."  
Danielle blushed at being called Ms Payne. "Mr Payne you gentleman." She sat herself down in the seat, and waited patiently for Liam to sit opposite her in his own seat. He quickly did so.   
"What are you having?" Danielle asked softly. She handed him a menu and chuckled. Liam didn't really know what to do at the moment.. and it was actually cute.  
"I don't know." Liam admitted with a little embarrassed giggle as he looked at the menu. "I just want to be with you."  
"Awww!" Danielle cooed. She leaned over and kissed Liam on the cheek making him go red.   
Liam laughed, a little uneasily. "I'll just have a drink and.. ummm.. steak." He grinned happily.  
"Fine then. I'll order, since you need a rest after the busy day you've had."  
Liam nodded as Danielle walked off.   
~~

As soon as Danielle was gone, Liam panicked. Busy day. Yes. It had been busy. All Liam remembered doing today was.. singing. Actually now that he relayed today's events, it was beginning to dawn on him that he had not used the toilet all day, and that he had drank a lot more than his bladder wanted him to and he had been singing a lot and he had been feeling a little strange in 'that' department and.. he needed a wee. He was getting desperate. And Danielle was here and he couldn't possibly leave her alone just so he could empty.  
Sighing softly, Liam shifted and placed one hand on his crotch and looked around in desperate need of a distraction. He chewed on his lip, his eyes catching sight of the restrooms not far away. _Could he go?_ He thought to himself. _Could he make it?_  
Well no, not really. That would mean yelling out his need to Danielle and he wasn't going to do that. He would just have to hold it. That didn't sound too bad, actually.   
After all, he had succeeded in holding it for hours before.. yeah, that was that then. He crossed his legs, squirmed in his seat hoping it came off as him just being uncomfortable, and tried to convince himself that his need wasn't too bad.. _yet_.

"Hey Liam!"  
Liam jumped and bit down hard on his lip, hiding his hand under the table and quickly giving his crotch a hard squeeze. "H- Hi, Dani.." He smiled weakly.   
"Hey." Dani piped up. She put the two glasses of drink down on the table with a bump, sloshing some of the drink onto the table.   
Liam winced as he heard the drink splattering, and his bladder started to spasm and pound a bit, needing to release it's liquid. His cheeks flushed red at the noise and his hand, once peacefully drumming on the table, had shot back to his crotch to help hold it. He gave it another harsh squeeze trying to tell it to leave his wee where it belongs, in his bladder until release time.  
"Are you okay?" Danielle said carefully.  She frowned a bit; Liam was acting antsy. What the heck?  
"Yeah.." Liam said quietly. He was crossing and uncrossing his legs under the table and his hands, although they were resting on the table, were shaking a little. He needed to have his hands cupping his crotch, it was the only way the mounting pressure would be soothed at the moment. He squeezed his legs tightly and close together making his bladder muscles cramp and sting. A small whine left his lips, but he quickly silenced himself. He shifted his bottom in his seat, the pressure in his bladder was horrible, stinging and sloshing against him. His mouth fell open slightly as a small spurt of urine, burning and acidic hot, achingly slowly left his slit and coated a little of his underwear. A whoosh of panic weighed down on Liam, starting from the top of his tummy and falling into his bladder. Shivering and shuddering, Liam pressed his legs tighter together, or as tight as he could manage. His legs trembled a little.  
'Need to distract myself.'  He thought quickly.   
"Liam?"  
Liam jumped again, another small sliver soaking into the fabric of his underpants. He gulped a bit, fingers trembling on the table. "W- what?"  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
Liam didn't want to answer her truthfully and say that he needed to go; that'd be rude, wouldn't it?   
"Yeah, I'm o- okay." He said, trying to be smooth.   
"Good. Drink up." She chuckled and raised her glass.   
Liam's eyes fell on the glass sitting on the table; the glass of drink he had ordered so therefore HAD to drink. He felt himself nod but didn't really notice it.   
This wasn't the distraction he had wanted, but as far as distractions went, this looked like the only one he'd be getting. Biting back a sigh he reached a wobbly hand up and took a sip of drink, already knowing that he was going to regret it..

And regret it, he did.  
With Danielle's eyes on him, Liam squirmed from the pressure - not just from his bladder but from his girlfriend too. He locked eyes with his girlfriend for a moment and then held his glass in shaking hands, his feet tapping away on the floor as his bladder jolted painfully.   
His bladder spasmed and his abdominal muscles desperately cramped not wanting to release where he was, but it was no use. He let out a few more little spurts, they soaked through his underwear quickly and hit his legs. Feeling the warmth, Liam let out a small anguished cry but also trying to be silent - so it sounded a bit strangled.   
Danielle quirked an eyebrow, watching her boyfriend's scene unfold, intently. "Are you okay?"  
Liam hissed a little, his hands scrabbling to his crotch.   
The skin near his bladder was becoming a bit swollen and reacted at even the littlest touch so as his fingers brushed the tender, throbbing skin, another hot spurt ran down his legs.   
Liam's legs were constantly twitching and clenching, trying to hold his golden flood back. He thrust a hand between his legs again, twisting it as he felt the dampness. He was tempted to heave a sigh of relief as his streams came to an end.   
Liam's brown eyes caught Danielle's again, and she nodded toward the drink. Liam picked it up one-handedly, his hands still shaking. He took a sip and winced as the drink soured in his mouth. The 19 year old didn't want to swallow knowing it was going to go straight to his bladder and cause problems for him. The drink continued to sour in his mouth and he finally swallowed, shuddering as his bladder bounced and kicked.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
Liam nodded, a tiny bit tearful. He was constantly squeezing his dampened crotch to stop himself from leaking, hoping Danielle didn't see. Yet another spurt oozed from his slit, and Liam chattered his teeth slightly feeling his red slit become sore.  
"Oooh, look, there's food." Dani said.  
Liam looked up, glad for another distraction. He smiled a little as his food was placed on the table. With gusto, he looked down at his plate; one leg pressed close to the other as the ball of water between them, pulsed and throbbed with need. 

Liam tried his best to ignore his need, he really did. He picked up his fork, it was wobbling slightly in his grip. His face looked pretty pained too. Danielle however was still making conversation with the boy, there was no point just trying to stay quiet.   
She knew what was happening, oh yes she did. Liam had to pee, in fact, Liam was desperate to pee. "How about we eat quickly and head off to the pier?" She asked, eating a little bit of food.   
Liam whimpered slightly, nodding. He ate with one hand, and with the other he massaged his bladder. His bladder was full; oh so full, and even the slightest touch was making him want to cry; it just was so sore from holding in so much, so much more than he was used to for oh so longer. His muscles down there were burning and trembling, and mixes of searing pain and aching, thudding, white hot aches rushed through his bladder. Feeling his abdomen pulse, he tried his best to hold off the streams that were sure to come, but unfortunately he failed. As he felt his muscles jump, he gave his  sore bladder area a quick squeeze whining when his sore fingers shook with the effort; and Liam Payne once again lost control, a thick, hot and acrid stream tickled at his hole, coating it before trickling right through to his underwear and splashing against his inner thighs.  
Liam winced and ducked his head slightly, holding his crotch and closing his eyes as he felt his stream begin. His legs were constantly crossing and uncrossing, clenching and un-clenching.   
As damp thigh touched with damp thigh they burned and hissed, Liam was sure a rash would form. The boy was wincing and ducked his head further not wanting Dani to see. His mouth was stretched into a desperate, trembling grimace and tears were starting at the corners of his eyes because the boy was trying oh so hard to hold off his impending flood, he was trying so hard to deny himself relief even though at this moment he wanted to let his bladder muscles relax and flood his chair; to let the golden liquid drip down onto the floor and over his lap because even though it'd be disgusting it was his _relief_ and his pure _bliss_ and that was all he wanted right now. As a particularly painful spasm hit him in the crotch, a hot, painful dribble spilled from his hot and throbbing head.   
Feeling this, a small gasp tumbled from his mouth.  
"Liam?" Danielle asked, a bit of panic in her voice. "Liam what's wrong?"   
Liam was trying to keep his breathing matched, but even so it came out a bit labored. "I- I'm f- fine.." The pressure had gone from just hurting, to driving hot tears to his eyes.   
Not wanting Danielle to see, he kept his head down and nodded, breathing out heavily through his mouth. One hand was still planted firmly on his bladder, but as he applied pressure, a shot of pain whirled through the sore walls of his bladder making another spurt press it's way out, agonizingly teasing his sore cock as it burned away at his tip, soaking his (very expensive) underwear until they could hold no more. Liam didn't realize this until he pressed the base of his palms to  his bladder a little more, breath hitching in delight as the agonizing pain ceased. Less than a minute later Liam shuddered as he felt the tip of his member slicken. At first he thought it was sweat, but upon realizing it was urine, the boy panicked.   
Suddenly urine was splashing against his jeans and slipping down his legs in short quick spurts. Liam forced off the pain in his hands and held on tight, kicking his feet. The more spurts that came out, the more panicked Liam became. Soon he was thrashing in his seat and only managed to stop his hot stream as he threw his head back against his chair and held off tears.  
"Come on." Danielle said, looking the boy up and down. She wouldn't have said anything lest Liam hadn't threw his head back. "Let's go to the pier." Leaning in, she whispered, "There's bound to be a toilet at the end of it."  
Liam blushed though it went undetected as his cheeks were streaked salmon red with effort and sweat.  
Danielle got up. She walked over to Liam and gently pulled his chair back. Liam flushed, hiding his hands deep into his soaked crotch so that the stain that was steadily growing, would stay undetected. He whimpered as he pressed the wetness further which not only made his jeans chafe his legs, but also made his bladder pulse, sore and wrecked and tortured.  Ever so gently, Liam stood. His legs trembled, the weight and gravity pulling on his crotch. Liam placed his hands to his crotch immediately, ignoring their large trembling movements. Taking deep breath again, Liam composed himself though urine was trickling down his legs and pooling at his feet. "L- let's go." Nothing could possibly make him feel worse than he already was, right?

Apparently so.   
Liam shuffled along the almost empty pier. It was cold and the cold was working on his bladder, working well. The coldness and sharpness in the air made Liam's bladder pound and he had his hands thrust hard in between his legs. He could barely move now without leaking and was taking baby steps. Every little steps he took, a spurt would escape, teetering on the edge of becoming the thick, full on stream that he _so badly needed_ it to be right now, even if he wouldn't admit it. The darkened stain on his pants was growing, stretching around the hands cupping his bladder. Liam couldn't help but let out whimpers, his lip wobbling. His legs shaking and aching and trembling as if his bladder was weighing a ton. His member was slicking and jumping slightly in his pants, throbbing with need as urine collected and built at his tip, a round, burning ball ready to spill and soak his pants at any seconds - and this cold sharp air was doing no good trying to tease his spurts out. It succeeded and urine started to trickle down Liam's legs; onto the insides of his thighs and splashing onto the wooden bridge below him. Knuckles white, legs shaking, eyes filling with tears, and jeans darkening with his own tangy urine - Liam was in no fit state to walk anymore. He bent himself at the waist and groaned as he started to lose control, spurts and warmth running down his legs, pooling at his feet and dripping over the bridge; then finally Liam looked up, hair sticking to his forehead.   
Danielle was walking so far away from him now..  
"Danielle, wait!" Liam choked out, voice shaking as he proffered a shaking hand and almost collapsed to the ground, his knees shaking.  
Danielle took one look back at Liam and came running over. "God, Liam." She said. "Just let go.."  
Liam could barely talk. He said a strangled little noise, reaching out for Danielle.   
Danielle sucked in her lip. "Oh, Liam.."

Liam choked on a little cry as his knees shook. Hands clenching at his crotch, Liam's waterworks finally broke after a long hard day of being desperate. His bladder muscles gave way and crumbled letting out stream after stream of thick urine. The streams quickly turned into one thick continuous one that Liam couldn't have stopped if he tried. His muscles started to visibly relax as the wetness and warmth started to travel through his jeans, soaking his thighs and crotch completely, pooling into his shoes and around his feet and even dripping down in between the tricky gaps. Li's bladder pounded as it began to relax and return to normal after being so stretched. Suddenly everything else around him was blocked out and all Liam could feel was the relief and hear the pitter patter pssssssss of urine fighting through clothes before loudly hitting the floor with pretty varying speeds. Liam loosened his hand from his crotch at long last, watching for a moment as urine trickled between his fingers. His stream - after about two minutes mind you - came to an end, the last burst escaping with a hiss before turning to trickles and nothing. 

And then, a long silence.   
Liam let out a sigh of relief which turned into a sob. "O- oh.. g-god." He stuttered. "S- sorry you had to s-see that." He said to Danielle as he knuckled at his wet eyes and shifted in his clothes.  
"It's fine." Danielle cooed, snaking an arm around the still shaking boy. "Let's go."  
Liam stared down at the big, cold and soaking stain on his pants. "What do I do about this?" He sighed, visibly shaken.  
Danielle shrugged her hoodie from her shoulders. "Here." She tied the hoodie around Liam's waist so it covered up a bit of the stain. "Now let's go." She said softly to Liam. "We can have a bath together."  
Whatever Liam tried to say after that was shushed or interrupted. Liam found that as he was walking home, he was looking forward to the bath. Very very forward..   
Liam also knew that if this was what he got for wetting, he would aim to do it more...


End file.
